Foil printing/stamping processes provide a method for adhering a foil to a substrate in a predetermined image pattern. An adhesive is printed onto the substrate in the area corresponding to a predetermined image area, that is, the area where foil is to be applied. A foil is then brought into contact with the adhesive on the substrate so that it adheres to the areas printed with the adhesive but not to the remaining areas of the substrate.
In hot foil printing/stamping, the printed adhesive is activated by use of heat, causing the foil to adhere to the substrate. In cold foil printing/stamping, the printed adhesive is activated without the use of heat, e.g. by UV irradiation.